Assassin
The Assassin is a class in Puzzle Quest 2. They may appear weak at first, but their spells combine to give some of the most lethal damage combos available. Assassins focus on the Agility and Morale stats. They specialize in using poisons to damage their opponent. Assassins are the only class that may use the most powerful poisons. LIST OF SPELLS Level 1: Sneak Attack - Damage: Does 3 points of damage to an opponent. Does not end the current turn. Uses 5 Blue Mana. Level 2: Swift Strike - Damage: Converts all Yellow Gems on the battle board to Purple Gems. Deals 1 point of damage for each Gem converted. Uses 8 Yellow Mana and 4 Red Mana. Level 3: Confuse - Confusion: The opponent only gains 1 point of Mana from matching any Mana Gems or Action Gems. Lasts 4 turns. Uses 5 Blue Mana and 6 Green Mana. Level 4: Stealth - Purple Mana Shield: Damage is applied to Purple Mana instead of Life Points. Uses 2 Purple Mana per turn. Ends when Purple Mana reaches zero. Uses 3 Yellow Mana and 6 Purple Mana. --Double Strike Damage: While Stealth is active, any of the caster's Strike Spells do double damage. --Extra Turn: If Purple Mana is 13 or less when the spell is cast, the current turn does not end. Level 5: Stone Strike - Damage: Converts all Green Gems on the battle board to Purple Gems. Deals 1 point of damage for each Gem converted. Uses 4 Red Mana and 8 Green Mana. Level 6: Seek Shadows - Mana Bonus: Increases the caster's Purple Mana by 5. Does not end the current turn. Uses 3 Blue Mana, 3 Yellow Mana, and 3 Green Mana. Level 7: Disarm - Disable Items: The opponent is unable to use items for 6 turns + 1 turn for every 6 Green Mana the caster has. While Disarmed, all Strike attacks deal double damage. Does not end the current turn. Uses 5 Blue Mana and 5 Green Mana. Level 8: Pressure Point - Defense Penalty: Select a Blue Mana Gem. That Gem, and all Gems around it are destroyed. For every Blue Gem destroyed, the opponent's Defense is reduced by 25 and Skull Damage Bonus decreases by 1. Lasts for 10 turns. Uses 5 Yellow Mana and 5 Green Mana. Level 10: Burning Strike - Damage: Converts all Red Gems on the battle board to Purple Gems. Deals 1 point of damage for each Gem converted. Uses 10 Red Mana. Level 12: Weaken - Mana Drain: Select a Mana Gem. It is destroyed, and the opponent's matching Mana Reserve is halved. Does not end the current turn. Uses 5 Yellow Mana. Level 15: Blackjack - Stun: Opponent misses 3 turns. While Stunned, all Strike attacks deal double damage. Uses 10 Red Mana and 8 Green Mana. Level 20: Freezing Strike - Damage: Converts all Blue Gems on the battle board to Purple Gems. Deals 1 point of damage for each Gem converted. Uses 8 Blue Mana and 4 Red Mana. Level 25: Bandage - Heal: Heals 1 Life Point for every point of Green Mana the caster has. Reduces Green Mana to zero. Has double effect while Stealth is active. Uses 9 Yellow Mana. Level 30: Backstab - Weapon Attack: Performs a main hand weapon attack with no Action Point cost. Uses 10 Blue Mana and 12 Yellow Mana. Level 35: Taunt - Opponent Mana Bonus: Increases the opponent's Red Mana by 4. If their Red Mana Reserve reaches maximum, the take damage equal to their Red Mana Total, and their Reserve is halved. Does not end the current turn. Uses 6 Red Mana. Level 40: Dual Shot - Dual Weapon Attack: Deals damage equal to the combined Attack values of weapons in both hands. Requires two weapons to be equipped. Uses 12 Blue Mana and 18 Yellow Mana. Level 50: Shadow Strike - Damage: Destroys all Purple Gems on the battle board. Deals 2 points of damage for each Gem destroyed. Uses 4 Red Mana and 8 Purple Mana.